Storm on the horizon
by Manechka
Summary: They are not lechers, but three selfish individualists. They act up to principle or at convenience, but surrender to despair. The storm is within hailing distance. JS/ES, JN/ES, JS/JN.


**Название:**Шторм на горизонте  
><strong>Автор:<strong> Serpens Subtruncius aka Manechka  
><strong>Жанр:<strong> PWP с налетом драма/ангст/  
><strong>Пейринг:<strong> Норрибет, спаррабет и спаррингтон  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>NC-17, что очевидно.  
><strong>Размер: <strong>мини  
><strong>Содержание:<strong> АУ, оставаясь в рамках канона: ПКМ-2 + ПКМ-3.  
><strong>Предупреждения:<strong> секс, слэш, смерть героя, наркотики и рок-н-ролл  
><strong>Статус: <strong>закончен  
><strong>Дисклеймер: <strong>все герои принадлежат Диснею.

_**Шторм на горизонте**_

Солнце стремительно поднималось, чтобы вскоре быть прибитым тяжелой ладонью свинцово-серого облака над горизонтом. Туча держала солнце, прижимая свет к земле, воздух был тягуч и влажен. Туча грозила кулаком, обещая скорое приближение урагана. Обычный октябрь. Обычный ураган. Почти такой же год назад лишил его всего, что имело в жизни смысл.  
>Сейчас он сидел на палубе, прислонившись спиной к грот-мачте. Дышать было тяжело, на волосах оседала мелкая водяная пыльца. Над плечом позвякивали цепочки кандалов. Судя по дисциплине на корабле, капитан редко пользовался этими металлическими изделиями. Голова нестерпимо болела. Нет, не с похмелья – он не пил уже два дня. Мисс Суонн крепко приложила его бутылкой по темечку. Если бы на голове оставалась шляпа и парик, удар не был бы таким неожиданным. Что-то у тебя в голове звенит, Джеймс. Там еще осталось, чему сотрясаться? Думать нечем, поди, уже, сэр...<br>А зачем он здесь? Или почему? Он остался ночевать прямо у мачты из-за духоты и невыносимых ароматов нижней палубы вкупе с собственными навозными флюидами. А, теперь все равно...  
>Разочарование в собственной значимости, в своей нужности тому миру, с которым были связаны надежды и многолетние планы, – разочарование, притупленное бессчетным количеством спиртного, опиумными парами, физической и моральной грязью, – всё это теперь дополнялось острыми уколами запоздалой ревности. И к кому? К этому картонному шуту? К кривляющемуся бездельнику, из-за которого постоянно страдают ни в чем не повинные люди (и он в том числе, да!). Ну, впрочем, сам он казался бледной тенью на фоне разоренных и бездарно погибших по вине подлого пирата. Возможно, это звучит пафосно и излишне эмоционально, но единственное, что он теперь может себе позволить – это в полной мере выражать свои эмоции. Хотя бы наедине с собой.<br>Но как же болит голова... Или это не голова?  
>Сам собой напрашивается вопрос: если он считает своего нынешнего капитана подлецом, а команду – жалкими отбросами, почему он с ними? Что он тут забыл?<br>Надо быть честнее. Он здесь из-за _неё_. Слишком неожиданной была встреча. Слишком ошеломительно – как удар бутылкой – было её появление в мужской одежде в этой клоаке, да еще смело вступающейся за него (даже если против него, но все равно за!).  
>И еще он здесь из-за <em>него<em>. Слишком долгожданным было его появление, слишком сильной жажда мести и просто... что? Зависть! Презрение с завистью пополам – это страшная смесь. Стремление переплюнуть и уничтожить кормит амбиции лучше наград и званий.  
>Или всё-таки из-за себя? Можно было бы свести счеты с жизнью, но он оказался слабее. Он все еще цепляется за жизнь, все еще просит у Бога свои жалкие крохи, еще подышать, еще пожрать-поспать-по...<br>_Господи, сделай что-нибудь с моей головой! Оторви и выброси за борт!_

* * *

><p>Духота и влажность становились невыносимыми. Во рту пересохло. Третий день без выпивки. Если бы кто-нибудь год назад сказал ему, что он всерьёз будет считать дни от бутылки до бутылки, он бы даже не воспринял подобную мысль всерьёз. Пожал бы плечами – что с дурака взять. Сейчас ему срочно нужно было выпить. На палубе почти никого. Капитана нет (наверняка дрыхнет в каюте, бездельник), Гиббс единственный оживляет пейзаж, перебегая от рулевого Коттона куда-то на камбуз, возвращаясь обратно, задавая немому необычайно уместные вопросы и получая от его попугая столь же вразумительные ответы. Есть еще два потешных идиота, но сейчас они где-то вне зоны видимости.<br>Джеймс Норрингтон (когда-то _коммодор Джеймс Норрингтон_) с трудом оторвался от влажного настила и, поправив дрожащей рукой несуществующий парик, нетвердой поступью двинулся в сторону трапа на нижнюю палубу. Его штормило чуть сильнее, чем это позволял себе ветер.  
>Надо было срочно найти источник выпивки. Освоившись с темнотой, он медленно двинулся сквозь трюмные помещения, спотыкаясь о сложенные кучками остатки каких-то реквизированных грузов, он плутал среди расставленных на помостах бочек и мешков, пока не обнаружил за углом, совсем рядом с собой источник света. Он замедлил ход и прислушался. Несмотря на шум крови в ушах и непрекращающуюся головную боль, он уловил чей-то шепот, причем говорили явно двое. Один голос был низкий, явно мужской, его уговаривающие интонации наводили на мысль о...<br>– Ай, Джек, прекрати, сегодня ты просто невозможен! – второй голос он не спутал бы ни с каким другим.

Джеймс выглянул из-за переборки и присмотрелся к говорящим.  
>Представшая его глазам картина не смутила его. В конце концов, достаточно долгая жизнь и, в особенности, два последних месяца на Тортуге приучили его к самым разным зрелищам – от забавных и нелепых до совершенно отвратительных. Что его поразило, – и неприятно поразило, – это состав участников тайного свидания. Он догадывался, что Элизабет питает какие-то чувства, кроме <em>доверия<em>, к своему криминальному приятелю, но чтобы опуститься до постельных утех с этим ничтожеством, этим жалким ротозеем и распустёхой, болтуном, выскочкой, жуликом и негодяем. Он даже не был настоящим головорезом! Среди его преступлений числились исключительно мошенничества всех мастей, какие-то театральные переодевания и прочие идиотские выходки.  
>Пока Джеймс Норрингтон трясся от распирающего его праведного гнева и перечислял в уме все возможные кары на голову мерзавца, покусившегося на святое, объекты его вуайеризма последовательно избавляли друг друга от ненужных предметов одежды. Между вспышками гнева Норрингтон отметил, что у Джека этих предметов втрое больше («Ну на кой ему три – три! – ремня?»).<br>Между тем, фигура поменьше и постройнее звучно булькнула бутылкой с карамельно-медовой жидкостью (Джеймс не видел, но чувствовал и цвет, и консистенцию, и запах этого божественного пойла), в луче стоящего на бочке фонаря блеснуло стекло, Элизабет (он наконец смог выговорить про себя это ненавистное и любимое когда-то имя) глотнула рому прямо из горлышка и захихикала. _Да она пьяна, не иначе?_  
>– А где твой ром? – недоуменно спросила она.<br>– В вашем обществе, мисс, _мой_ ром почему-то исчезает втрое быстрее. Лиззи, угощай!  
>Девушка охотно протянула пирату свою бутылку<br>– Ром со вкусом Лиззи никак не хуже Лиззи со вкусом рома... – пробормотал Джек, отрываясь от горлышка и вплотную приближаясь к девушке.  
>Его болтовня всегда раздражала Джеймса, но, вероятно, вполне устраивала Элизабет. Он вообще не мог понять, как можно разговаривать перед <em>этим<em>? И тем более в процессе... Черт, о чем он вообще думает!  
>Норрингтон очень хотел уйти. Собственно, он уже минуты три собирался это сделать, но был совершенно не способен сдвинуть правую ногу с места, а на левую к этому времени медленно сполз потревоженный мешок с крупой, и Джеймс остался прикованным к месту в буквальном и переносном смысле. Надо же как-то оправдать свои действия. Одна нога отнялась, другую придавило... Он беспомощно посмотрел на второй фонарь, стоящий на полу. Нет, ну совершенно не соблюдают элементарных правил безопасности! Вот сейчас пнет она фонарь ногой, он упадет в разлитый ром, и полыхай всё синим пламенем. <em>Господи в нем опять просыпается почивший в бозе коммодор!<em>  
>На самом деле его взгляд неизменно возвращался к лицу Элизабет; она, закрыв глаза, что-то шептала, пока пират усаживал её на полупустую бочку из-под воды. Любовники обменивались неслышными короткими репликами, явно не имеющими никакого значения. Свет выхватывал из темноты только два цвета: молочно-кремовый с розовыми переливами – это её цвет – и оттеняющий его цвет терракоты, перемешанной с черным – цвет кожи её капитана, цвет татуировок и тяжелой гривы, замаскированной под дикарские косицы. «Интересно, если все эти пряди распутать, он будет похож на льва?» – как-то отстраненно подумал Джеймс.<br>Сейчас руки мужчины скользили по плечам девушки, сжимали обнаженную грудь, ласкали, тревожили, терзали, теребили... Джеймс видел из своего угла как сменяются эмоции на её лице – от неприкрытого наслаждения и блаженства, до почти скорбного ожидания и болезненного нетерпения. Что его удивило, это то, что Джек, похоже, не собирался терять голову, во всяком случае, сейчас. Он явно _изучал _её реакции. Когда его тонкие, загорелые и, наверняка, грязные пальцы касались особенно чувствительных мест, она вздрагивала, с её губ срывались какие-то невнятные восклицания. Этими же ловкими пальцами Джек принялся довольно скоро расстегивать последний предмет туалета на теле мисс Суонн – её потертые бриджи, прежде принадлежавшие какому-то неряхе-подростку.  
>– Лиззи, приподнимись, цыпа, тебе же будет удобнее, – и что-то в том же роде.<br>Девушка повиновалась, не открывая глаз, как сомнамбула, немедленно прижимая к груди голову своего любовника. Он повиновался охотно, даже, на вкус Джеймса, слишком охотно, – он явно того и ждал.  
>К сожалению, точка обзора не позволяла полностью видеть происходящее, так что воспаленному воображению Норрингтона оставалось дорисовывать невидимые глазу детали весьма живописной сцены в полутемном чреве корабля. Он знал и чувствовал, что Джек сейчас держит девушку за талию, а губами и даже зубами пробует на вкус молочно-белую кожу на её груди, не стянутую ненужными завязками. На самом деле у Лиззи (<em>неужели он тоже начинает её называть этим плебейским именем?<em>) была маленькая грудь, в меру округлая, но ей ничего не мешало ходить в рубашке, не завязывая и стискивая свое сокровище. Она, наверное, смущалась, что сквозь тонкую ткань будут просвечивать соски... эти перламутровые бутоны, эти розовые лепестки, разворачивающиеся от прикосновения...  
>Головная боль прошла. Верее, не прошла, а сместилась куда-то вниз (<em>так бывает?<em>). Джеймс почувствовал легкое головокружение и потряс головой. В пяти ярдах от него его бывшая невеста отдавалась человеку, которого он мучительно ненавидел, а он не в силах не то что уйти, но оторвать взгляд!  
>Сейчас она хватала ртом воздух, запрокинув голову и выгнув спину, он видел, как дрожит её горло, как колышутся длинные волосы, в свете фонарей отливающие жидким золотом. Под тонкой кожей просвечивали тонкие жилки, и он страшно позавидовал мерзавцу Джеку, что тот может губами касаться этих струек голубой ртути. Она была очень худенькой и хрупкой – ему показалось, что сейчас она была даже стройнее, чем пару лет назад, когда стянутая душащими объятиями корсета упала за его спиной в морскую бездну. Она продолжала падать и сейчас – правда, в опасную пучину иного толка, откуда, он также знал, ей будет практически невозможно вернуться...<br>А она продолжала двигаться, колышась в полутьме, как белое знамя поражения. Она сдавалась на милость победителя, она стонала, сжимая бедрами смуглую ладонь своего мучителя и господина. Джеймс понял, что он больше не может равнодушно смотреть, не ассоциируя себя с её любовником; об этом недвусмысленно говорило все нарастающее возбуждение. Он чувствовал, как на лбу собирается испарина, и узнавал её в капельках пота над верхней губой Элизабет и в тонкой струйке, сбегающей вдоль загорелого позвоночника Джека. Удушающая влага этого дня, нависла над ними, грозя раздавить и расплющить...  
>– А-а! – несмотря на очевидность действий, её вскрик всё равно был неожиданным; он видел искаженные гримасой прекрасные черты любимого лица. «Как удовольствие может напоминать страдание», – мелькнула судорожная мысль. Он смотрел на её агонию восторга и пытался представить, где же, в какой точке страдание становится удовольствием – и наоборот.<br>– Тс-с, Лиззи, милая, всё хорошо и будет еще лучше, – услышал он чей-то голос.  
>Он не узнал его. Это не Джек. Этот наглец не умеет быть вежливым или терпимым!<br>Со свого наблюдательного поста Джеймс видел, как каштаново-золотая головка его бывшей невесты упала на загорелое плечо пирата, и тот, в свою очередь, сам опустил голову ей на плечо. Так они застыли в полуобъятии, в интимном единении, и Джеймсу явно не было места не то, что рядом с ними – даже в мыслях.  
>Он не заметил, в какой момент Джек вдруг легко подхватил девушку и поставил на ноги прямо перед собой, развернув к себе спиной.<br>– Теперь я хочу тебя всю, – он говорил тихо-тихо, в самое розовое ушко, но у Джеймса обострился слух, а может, он угадал высказанное желание.  
>Ему пришлось наблюдать за финальным разоблачением пирата, и лицезреть не только загорелый торс, но еще и «кормовую часть», так сказать. Каковая была незначительно, но все же светлее остального тела. Всё это Джеймс отметил вскользь, стараясь не задерживаться взглядом на прелестях капитана и размышляя, что было бы, если бы переборки над их головами внезапно разверзлись, и оттуда, с небесной высоты с пылающим мечом явился, к примеру, Уильям Тернер или хотя бы мистер Суонн... Какая чушь в голову лезет, ведь больше всего ему хочется видеть то, что происходит там, даже не видеть, а самому... всего пять-шесть шагов...<br>– Я не знаю... – это её застенчивый шепот, – это ведь уже не будет больно? Как мне лучше?.. – А! она не знает, как себя вести. «Джек, свинья развратная! Что ты с ней делаешь, я вот сейчас...» – но он опять-таки промолчал и продолжал смотреть. Более того, он стоял столбом на открытом месте, и если бы пират обернулся, то наверняка бы заметил наблюдателя.  
>Но сейчас Джек был сосредоточен на ответе, хотя и не потрудился ничего объяснять словами. Он просто взялся обеими руками за девичьи локотки, упер их в уже испытанную на прочность бочку и преспокойно начал пристраиваться сзади.<br>Ну, впрочем, «преспокойно» – это не совсем подходящее слово для описания каких бы то ни было действий капитана Джека Воробья. Он одновременно что-то жарко шептал ей в ухо, руки ни на секунду не останавливались, вначале еще взмывая в воздух, а после – приземлившись на округлый задок и постепенно переселяясь все дальше от него. Он не переставал двигаться, одновременно одной рукой лаская её грудь, а другой вороша нежные кудряшки на лобке и при этом достаточно энергично продвигаясь вперед. Наконец, он нащупал необходимую позицию и резко притянул девушку к себе. Элизабет вздрогнула всем телом и отчетливо ойкнула от неожиданности. Однако мгновение спустя она полностью расслабилась, слегка прогнувшись и опустив голову на руки.  
>– Можно? – этот хриплый голос принадлежит Джеку?<br>– Да, да, конечно да, – торопливо отозвалась Лиззи, – только не останавливайся...  
>И всё пришло в движение, как единый механизм, как маховик часов, как примитивный танец, как нечто, присущее не только роду человеческому, но всему живому, всему дышащему миру. Джеймс понял, что имел в виду Джек, когда говорил, «всю тебя». Он прижался к своей любовнице всем телом, обнимая её, оборачиваясь вокруг неё, как покров. Он одновременно и присваивал её себе, и защищал её.<br>Полупустое помещение трюма наполнилось звуками. Кроме весьма энергичных шлепков и свистящего звука, вылетающего из легких Джека с каждым толчком, послышалось поначалу сдавленное, но постепенно все более и более нарастающее рычание. Джеймс не сразу определили источник звука. Кто? Эта невинная девушка, не знающая, как себя вести с мужчиной? Эта достойная леди, рафинированная аристократка? Элизабет не может так...  
>В этот момент она подняла голову, и он услышал этот низкий вой тигрицы, дорвавшейся до горла поваленной жертвы: «Еще-е!»<br>Джеймсу было больно глотать, так пересохло в горле. Эта женщина. Эта девушка, вчерашний ребенок, которой он подавал руку, когда она выходила из кареты, и даже один раз, в детстве, почти в детстве, – ей было тринадцать, – перенес через лужу. Он тогда чувствовал тепло её тела сквозь множество слоев ткани, но, осознавая всю неприличность мыслей подобного рода, успокаивал себя тем, что ей, как будущей леди, любые плотские соблазны чужды и просто не могут иметь под собой оснований.  
>Даже сейчас откуда ей об этом знать, если десяток лет няньки и гувернантки растили её в сознании, что она должна жить для своего будущего супруга, она должна блюсти себя и готовиться к продолжению рода, каковое происходит неким непонятным, не очень приятным и не достойным упоминания способом. Но она явно получала удовольствие! Более того, это удовольствие было гораздо более сильным и искренним, чем все его мужские увеселения за последние два года, когда, совершенно отчаявшись и опустившись, он навестил все бордели Тортуги.<br>Впрочем, он ведь не удовольствий там искал, а забытья, питая какую-то призрачную надежду, что открыв глаза, увидит перед собой не раскрашенную мордашку кабацкой девицы, а это милое лицо. _Это!_ бесконечно любимое лицо, в пяти шагах от него, с прилипшими к щекам прядями, с ярким румянцем, с припухшими пунцовыми губами. Он не видел, чтобы Джек хоть раз целовал её, но догадывался, что это она сама, по вечной своей привычке, кусает губы то ли от неуверенности, то ли чтобы не закричать в полный голос.  
>Но тут движения слегка изменили направление, и в пределах видимости осталась только спина Джека Воробья. Если не принимать во внимание, чем он в данную минуту занимался, на эту спину стоило посмотреть. Бессчетное количество замысловатых татуировок не были для моряка новинкой, но полный текст какой-то поэмы!.. Норрингтон не был уверен, что Джек вообще умеет читать. Обнаружить на его теле что-то, кроме четырех букв его имени, было по меньшей мере странным. Впрочем, наблюдатель тут же отвлекся от литературных изысков пиратской спины, потому что каждая буква на этой спине непрерывно меняла свои очертания. По ней пробегали волны, лопатки ходили ходуном, хребет жил какой-то своей жизнью, ягодицы ритмично вздрагивали с каждым толчком.<br>Джеймс не мог понять, какую эмоцию в нем будит вид этой спины – восхищение или отвращение. Ему было тревожно, он был возбужден до предела и не мог больше стоять на одном месте. Он хотел уйти, он хотел убежать куда-нибудь, спрятаться и не испытывать жуткого чувства стыда и горечи, и осознания своей абсолютной ненужности и никчемности.  
>Вдруг прерывистые низкие стоны прекратились, возникла пауза, минутная заминка. Джек замер, полностью подавшись вперед, однако его руки пришли в движение, он явно удвоил ласки, и через мгновение затхлый влажный воздух в трюме взорвался ликующим женским криком...<br>«Ах, Элизабет, похоже, ты нашла воплощение своих женских желаний в этом грязном и нерадостном месте. Какие неожиданные сюрпризы готовит нам судьба», – горько усмехнулся бывший коммодор и устало прикрыл глаза. Ему не хотелось больше смотреть. Он устал стоять, ему было тягостно и больно.  
>– Джейми, дружок, тебе еще не надоело так внимательно рассматривать мою задницу? Могу одолжить подзорную трубу или лупу!<br>Он вздрогнул, как будто рядом с ним выстрелили из бортовой пушки, и резко открыл глаза. Прямо перед ним, всё в тех же пяти шагах, чеканный профиль капитана Джека Воробья бронзово блестел в перекрестном свете двух фонарей. Вероятно, он все-таки уловил его боковым зрением, а может, почти звериная интуиция не подвела. Джек скосил глаза чуть ниже.  
>– Джейми, я понимаю, тебе тяжко двигаться, но, может, разделишь наши скромные утехи корабельной жизни?<br>Опять эта лениво-нахальная интонация с проглатыванием букв, этот варварский диалект, выдающий пирата, разительно отличающийся от вполне правильного английского, которым он говорил с Лиззи.  
>– И поздоровайся с дамой, не мне тебя учить манерам.<br>Элизабет, еще не вышедшая из блаженного любовного ступора, натянуто улыбнулась, не скрывая ужаса в расширившихся глазах. Джек меж тем продолжал:  
>– Лиззи, перед тобой опиратившийся джентльмен, безнадежно влюбленный в... м-м... одну неприступную особу, которую он обнаружил не настолько неприступной, как казалось поначалу, но неприступность испытывается приступами, смекаешь? – он резко развернулся к Джеймсу, бесстыдно выставив вперед свое орудие, – Мне повезло меньше, чем даме, ведь она заглянула на небеса дважды, а я исключительно, – он театрально вздохнул, – повиновался её капризам. Надо срочно подкрепить силы!<br>Он ладонью отодвинул Джеймса в сторону и шагнул в полумрак, где зазвенел стеклянной посудой. Послышался его удаляющийся голос:  
>– Обща-айтесь, дети мои, капитан вас благословляет! Только не целуй её! Это привилегия Тёрнера...<p>

Элизабет смотрела во все глаза. Она даже не попыталась как-то прикрыться, просто моргала, как будто очнувшись от сна, и разглядывала его с ног до головы, точнее, в обратном направлении. Когда её взгляд опустился ниже пояса, Джеймс испытал чувство неловкости одновременно с облегчением – пусть знает, что он тоже человек со своими слабостями, что им нельзя вертеть, как куклой, ему нельзя диктовать условия, его нельзя обманывать безнаказанно. Он сделал шаг вперед, а она резко отступила, налетев голой спиной на злосчастную бочку и зашипев от боли. И он сразу пожалел о своей резкости.  
>– Элизабет, – он подхватил её, – Не больно?<br>Она покачала головой, так же молча заглядывая ему в глаза. Что она там увидела, он так и не понял, но она вдруг принялась действовать. Во-первых, она выбросила вперед правую руку и резко дернула его за ремень, Джеймс не удержал равновесия и оказался почти вплотную прижатым к телу девушки. Это было ужасно и прекрасно одновременно.  
>Вторым движением левой руки она резко стянула с него драный и покрытый слоями глинистой грязи и нечистот форменный кафтан. Он успел подхватить его и аккуратно отбросить на горку мешков с мукой, откуда мгновенно поднялось белое облачко. Дополнительное белое пятно ни убавит, ни прибавит красоты его убогому одеянию. Главное, что не в лужу под ногами.<br>Третий жест вызвал у него дрожь, потому что Элизабет быстро ухватилась за застежку на его брюках, попутно задевая его изнывающее естество и одновременно выпуская его на свободу. Нежность и воспитанность явно погибли в неравной схватке с новыми пиратскими ухватками. Однако на её лице не было развязной улыбки тортугских шлюх, она смотрела на него с каким-то скорбным участием, как будто хотела что-то узнать у него про него, что раньше было скрыто и недоступно. Она смотрела, широко распахнув глаза, и он видел, что ясный ореховый цвет этих глаз сменился почти черным, так расширились зрачки. Губы приоткрылись, словно в ожидании, и при этом в лице появилось что-то новое. Что-то взрослое.  
>Отчаяние. Она хотела чего-то, чего никак не могла найти. Возможно, ей казалось, что неожиданная связь с этим пиратом откроет перед ней новые горизонты? Или она хотела доказать свою женскую власть над всеми мужчинами, которые в разное время были готовы склонить перед ней головы, но ей было мало – она хотела поставить их на колени? Или она разглядела в нем товарища по несчастью – бесприютного скитальца, потерявшего не только почву под ногами, но и сам смысл своего затянувшегося путешествия? Но нет, она же помолвлена с Уиллом Тернером и вполне была счастлива. Во всяком случае, год назад была. Или?<br>Всё это занимало Джеймса Норрингтона значительно позже, примерно через год, когда он сидел в каюте совершенно другого корабля в совершенно иной одежде и должен был принять непростое решение.  
>А сейчас он просто поддался. Он не смог. Он тоже человек, не стоит искать в его поведении мораль и логику. Он <em>сам<em> скинул рубашку и _сам_ крепко взял её за руку и повел направо, туда, где были навалены мешки со злосчастными крупами, чуть не раздавившие его левую ногу. Набросив на пологую кучу собственную рубашку, он подтолкнул к ней девушку и опрокинул её поверх мешков. Всё было просто, понятно, как шум моря за бортом, как душный воздух перед шквалом. Он мог быть грубым и нетерпеливым, но... когда-то он любил её. У него был один шанс, первый и последний, поэтому он не хотел спешить. Пусть она помнит о нем не как неудачливом ухажере, о _бывшем_ женихе, а как о мужчине, который любил её.  
>И ему совершенно наплевать на тех, кого в другой момент он мог бы счесть соперниками. У них – другое. Они сами другие. Уильям – просто счастливый влюбленный. Джеку нужна страсть на час. А ему уже ничего не нужно, только память.<br>Он потянулся к её губам, но она внезапно отвернулась, и поцелуй пришелся на правую щеку. Элизабет виновато посмотрела ему в глаза и провела тонким пальцем по его нижней губе.  
>– Прости меня, Джеймс!<br>Вместо поцелуя она обняла его. Руками и ногами, примерно так, как это делал с ней совсем недавно Джек, она вобрала его в себя без остатка, и ему стало легче. Он вернулся. Все встало на свои места. Ему казалось, что ритм его движений будет долгим, он чувствовал в себе достаточно сил, как вдруг...

Нет! Кто это? Не может быть! Он совершенно забыл о третьем участнике «скромных забав», который сейчас недвусмысленно приблизился к парочке на мешках и решил взять ситуацию в свои грязные, но ловкие руки. Во-первых, Джеймс почувствовал, как по кобчику разливается теплая жидкость. Затем по спине прошлась горячая ладонь, одновременно в ней же было что-то прохладное («Кольца!» – осенило его), А затем этот корабельный извращенец аккуратно провел пальцем между ягодиц. В другое время, если бы Джеймс не был столь занят с мисс Суонн, он бы встал и сказал всё, что он думает о грязных отвратительных пиратах и их моральном облике. Да не просто встал и сказал, он бы его вдоль борта размазал тонким слоем!  
>– Это просто масло, – сказал ему на ухо низкий голос с запахом рома, – Я, знаешь ли, недавно открыл для себя его свойства. С маслом можно творить чудеса, поверь.<br>Элизабет, кажется, ничего не замечала, она только еще раз повторила: «Джеймс, прости...» – и продолжала двигаться, не открывая глаз, то касаясь сосками его груди, то вплотную прижимаясь животом, целуя его шею и крепко держась за плечи.  
>Вырваться из этих цепких объятий и надавать по шее Джеку не было никакой возможности. А может, ему стало вдруг всё равно. Падать, так падать до конца.<br>Он даже не удивился, когда после некоторых манипуляций с маслом почувствовал вторжение в свое тело совершенно постороннего пальца. К счастью, без кольца. Джек очевидно забавлялся, осознавая беспомощность своей жертвы, но причинять ему лишнюю боль явно не собирался.  
>– Расслабься, и тебе достанется даже больше, чем остальным, – посоветовал он на ухо.<br>Джеймс ничего не мог поделать, он просто замедлил темп. Элизабет это вполне устроило, она стала дольше задерживаться, прижимаясь к нему. И тут ему действительно стало больно. Он рванулся, уходя от своего мучителя, и девушка вскрикнула, – он не понял, от боли или от удовольствия.  
>Джек же, как ни в чем ни бывало, позвенел своими побрякушками над ухом и деловито прошептал:<br>– Я же сказал, расслабься... Джейми, ты потрясающий парень, и тебя здесь все любят. Во всяком случае, сейчас, – добавил он мурлыкающим голосом. – Какого черта ты стал коммодором? Хотя с твоей фигурой это можно себе позволить.  
>Джеймс ничего не сказал, просто резко отвел правый локоть назад. Удар пришелся в солнечное сплетение. Пират охнул, но, отстраняясь корпусом назад, загнал свой «ствол» до отказа. Отдача от этого «выстрела» была не слабой: Джеймс просто взвыл и инстинктивно прикусил девушке мочку уха. Элизабет взвизгнула и дернула ногой, заезжая растерявшемуся Джеку в челюсть.<br>– Никому не двигаться!– скомандовал капитан, потирая ушибленную щеку.  
>Боль отступала. Элизабет замерла, уткнувшись носом в ключицу, Джек завис над плечом, щекоча и покалывая кожу своей гривой. Наконец, пират взялся обеими руками за тонкие щиколотки девушки и развел ножки как можно шире.<br>– Лиззи, какая же ты красивая, даже с этим олухом в тебе, – тихо приговаривал он, целуя тонкую кожу под коленкой. – Просто богиня, я-то знаю...  
>Она вновь порозовела и кинула через плечо Джеймса такой многообещающий взгляд, что ему стало не по себе. Это с ним она прощается, а на Джека у неё совсем иные планы. Правда, он тут же забыл об этом, потому что <em>двуличный извращенец<em> неожиданно прихватил зубами кожу между плечом и шеей, и от этого прикосновения Джеймс качнулся вперед, Элизабет тоже подалась навстречу ему со столь тесным и жарким объятием, что он на минуту забыл о посторонней боли, обо всём о своих давних и недавних обидах, о ревности, зависти, неисполненных желаниях. Его забило, как от озноба, может быть, ему и впрямь было холодно, потому что мужское тело, ненадолго прижавшееся к его спине, словно источало жар, как раскаленная головня, как гудящая раскаленная печь из его детства... Он знал, что так делать нельзя, знал, что это чревато последствиями, но головокружение, буквальное опьянение от происходящего (а до рома он так и не добрался!) сделали свое черное дело. Вся его страсть, боль, нетерпение и долго сдерживаемое вожделение переполнили его до краев и бурно излились в лоно прижимающейся к нему девушки. Она держалась за него, не желая отпускать, как утопающий за соломинку, и одновременно не отдавая до конца Джеку, которого, наконец, накрыло той же волной. Пятная бледные ягодицы своей жертвы синяками, он протяжно выдохнул и, бормоча нечленораздельные ругательства и проклятия не пойми в чей адрес, взорвался горячей лавой. Это извержение, наводнение и тайфун заполнили беднягу Джеймса до краев, и он продолжал еще вздрагивать над распластанным телом Элизабет, пока не понял, что пуст, как валяющиеся под ногами бутылки из-под рома.  
>Все трое замерли, переводя дух, и замысловатая фигура начала распадаться, теряя ясные функции и очертания. Джек выскользнул и ускользнул первым, избегая приближаться к своему... (он не мог определить степень своих отношений с Норрингтоном) скажем так, <em>закадычному врагу.<em> Элизабет продолжала лежать навзничь, раскинув руки и глядя невидящими глазами в потолочную переборку. Джеймс чуть не опустился на мокрый пол, но вовремя удержался и упал на колени рядом с девушкой. Нутро наполняла ушедшая на время боль, а голову – красный туман. Щеки горели, он не мог понять, от стыда или оттого что нечем дышать.  
>Первым, разумеется, пришел в себя капитан Воробей. Он с такой скоростью начал облачаться во многочисленные свои одежки, каждая из которых, вопреки детской загадке, имела множество застежек, узелков и пряжечек. Перевязав сбившуюся косынку и засунув за пояс отложенный в сторону пистолет (Джеймс только сейчас заметил, что Джек держал оружие поблизости и наготове), капитан стал с такой же стремительностью ветряной мельницы подбирать мокрое и вонючее тряпье, оказавшееся мужской одеждой очень маленького размера. Элизабет не отяготилась мыслью, куда можно сложить вещи, этим всегда занимались горничные, а Джек Воробей был не лучшей прислугой, поэтому просто расшвырял всё, куда позволяла проснувшаяся страсть. Теперь же девушка с обидой смотрела на мокрую кучку, потом попыталась надеть на себя хоть что-то. Пока она мялась в нерешительности и была занята только собой, Джеймс очень скоро, как по тревоге, начал натягивать на себя собственные отрепья, периодически морщась от боли и стараясь держаться в полумраке. Выбив мучную пыль из бывшего мундира, он, наконец, нашел в себе силы повернуться к свету. Там его падший ангел препирался с его же ласковым демоном:<br>– Джек! Всё промокло, и я так не могу!  
>– Лиззи, цыпа ненаглядная, иди-ка ты в каюту...<br>– Ты уронил мою единственную рубашку в вонючую лужу! – шмыгала носом недавняя «богиня».  
>– Видит Бог, не хотел! Сейчас я... сейчас мы... – Джек привычно затрепыхался, забил крыльями, зачем-то поднял и поставил на бочку пустую бутылку из-под рома. Джеймс отметил, что он явно избегает смотреть девушке в глаза и норовит выпроводить её за дверь, – Лиззи, ты найди в каюте, там... в рундуке у окна, что-нибудь более-менее чистое, переоденься и ложись отдыхать. Немедленно! Это приказ капитана!<br>Элизабет помотала головой, но затем, зажав пальцами нос, смирилась с приказом и побрела в сторону выхода. Как только она скрылась из виду, мужчины впервые посмотрели друг на друга. Темно-карие глаза с расширенными зрачками уперлись в столь же потемневшие каре-зеленые. _Ну и?.._  
>– Джейми, я вот, что хотел сказать, – осторожно начал Джек. – Лиззи... С ней не стоит ничего обсуждать, она почти ребенок.<br>– Что? Ты соблазнил девушку, чужую невесту, а теперь сокрушаешься, что она почти ребенок?  
>– Да я вообще-то о другом! Ей нечего здесь делать, понимаешь. Она жаждет путешествий, свободы, каких-то радостных событий, ей замуж хочется, но здесь – не то место. Она пока не пиратка, и вряд ли ею станет в ближайшем будущем, хотя определенный потенциал в ней есть, – Джек блестел зубами, но выглядел каким-то подавленным, и это наводило на некоторые подозрения.<br>– Она тебе больше не нужна, и ты хочешь от нее избавиться? Тебе все равно, с кем, где и когда, так? – с неожиданной горечью заметил Джеймс.  
>– Кто тебе дал право на подобные умзара... умозаключения? Я... Я сам не знаю…<br>– Если у тебя есть какие-то чувства к ней, при чем здесь я?  
>– Ну-у-у... – и Джек улыбнулся с самым невинным видом, – Господь велел делиться. Не отрицай, ты в неё влюблен, как унылый Пьеро. А главное, ты – мой гарант, что об этом никогда не узнает малыш Уилли... Вы же с Лиз не самоубийцы.<br>Джеймсу очень захотелось приложить по этой подмигивающей роже чем-нибудь тяжелым, а капитан Воробей продолжал разливаться соловьем, мельтеша в неверном свете фонарей:  
>– Теперь, после твоего финального залпа, если не сказать, фейерверка, ты просто обязан на ней жениться. От этого бывают дети, Джеймс, если ты не в курсе. К тому же я всегда болел за тебя, так что лучше уж пусть она испытывает к тебе благодарность. Ты избавишь её от меня, такой прожженной сволочи и обманщика.<br>– Ты еще не кончил, а уже спланировал побег? Уму непостижимо!  
>– Да ничего я не планирую. Просто подвернулся такой момент, я понял, что ты там изнываешь, ну и... Я не знаю, чего я захочу в следующую минуту. А самое скверное, сейчас я <em>действительно <em>не знаю, что произойдет со мной в следующую минуту! – Последнюю фразу Джек практически прорычал, но Джеймс почувствовал, что сам он к этой злости... или досаде... или отчаянию – не имеет отношения. Что-то всерьёз прижало беспечного капитана Воробья. Он ищет сердце Дэйви Джонса. По собственной инициативе или он тоже – подневольный раб обстоятельств? В голове продолжало звенеть, но теперь там начали шевелиться хоть какие-то мысли, и странно, что вдохновителем размышлений был этот обаятельный негодяй.  
>– Давай поговорим, как взрослые люди, – начал Джеймс и поправился, – хотя у меня нет уверенности, что это определение касается вас, капитан...<br>– Давай поговорим, экс-коммодор, – Джек недвусмысленно прижал его бедром к переборке.  
>– Хватит провокаций. Что тебе нужно?<br>– Вообще или сию секунду? Впрочем, мой идеал неизменен. Свобода жить так, как считаю нужным. А тебе?  
>Джеймс внутренне усмехнулся: «Ну вот, от совокуплений мы незаметно перешли к жизненной философии. Идиотизм передается половым путем». Вслух он сказал:<br>– Жить так, чтобы не было стыдно.  
>– Так ты быстро умрешь со стыда, друг мой. У тебя всегда будет слишком много врагов и слишком много соблазнов. Всем не угодишь.<br>– Быть свободным от всего, кроме собственной воли тоже невозможно, что лишний раз доказывает ваше, _мой капитан_, поведение. От чего ты бежишь, Воробей?  
>Джек замолчал и отошел в сторону, сосредоточившись на количестве масла в фонаре. Любые попытки продемонстрировать лидерство сошли на нет.<br>– Сердце? Оно существует?  
>Джек так же молча укоротил прогоревший фитиль.<br>– Очередная фата-моргана, я так и думал.  
>И Джеймс совершенно прежним своим жестом заложил руки за спину и, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик, повернулся к нему спиной, изображая полнейшее равнодушие.<br>– В ближайшем порту рвите когти отсюда оба – ты и Лиззи. Смекаешь?  
>Голос был совсем низкий и хрипловатый, словно у Джека пересохло в горле. Вероятно, пересохло, потому что он прогремел бутылками и пробормотал несколько цветистых проклятий в адрес рома, который всегда исчезает не вовремя.<br>В этот момент сверху послышался звонкий крик юнги-впередсмотрящего. «Земля!»  
>Джек в последний раз пнул стеклянную бутылку, сверкнувшую в отсвете фонаря, и вдруг бросился к трапу, отчетливо бормоча какую-то ересь: «Баночка с землицей».<p>

* * *

><p>Он стоял на берегу с наветренной части острова и переводил дух. Кажется, эти рыболюди отстали. Джеймс нащупал за пазухой плотный кожаный мешочек с пульсирующим органом. И каперский патент! Он рассмеялся долгим нервным смехом, все еще отходя от безумной погони. Команда Джонса явно отправилась на свой корабль, намереваясь преследовать Воробья.<br>Так и надо некоторым беспринципным нахалам, не имеющим четкой жизненной позиции и не желающим жить по законам общества. Мелькнула мысль, что Джек и пиратом-то оказался, наверняка, по какому-то недоразумению, от природной расхлябанности и из-за того что «настал момент такой». Он вспомнил последний разговор в трюме и поморщился. В памяти мелькнула какая-то деталь. Юркие пальцы? Улыбка?  
>А пошел ты к черту, капитан Воробей!<br>Элизабет, может, тебе и не очень нужна, но ты не задался вопросом, нужна ли она мне! И главное – нужен ли я ей! Оставайся со своей ненаглядной цыпой, пока она не выцарапает тебе подведенные глаза или последние мозги.  
>Джеймс перевел дух. Браниться с отсутствующими людьми – это начало безумия имени Джека Воробья. Нужно срочно найти лодку и двинуться в сторону цивилизации. Отмыться и забыть этот кошмар! Но вначале – к Беккету. Он помнит этого маленького господина с рыбьими глазками. Не самый приятный тип, но у него власть...<br>Джеймс еще раз посмотрел в голубое Карибское небо. Шторм унесло за горизонт. Голова совершенно не болела. Всё!

* * *

><p>Год спустя он сидел в каюте на борту «Летучего Голландца» и думал, как чудовищно он ошибался. Шторм никуда не ушел. Он навис над его жизнью, и больше не отпускал никогда.<br>После возвращения на службу, жизнь потекла своим чередом. В первые недели он испытывал нечто вроде эйфории от возможности заниматься любимым делом и больше не оглядываться в прошлое, пока не увидел Морского Дьявола. При виде спрутоголового монстра где-то на глубине подсознания колыхнулся ил, муть затопила всё его существо и в висках и затылке заныла знакомая головная боль. Но он кривит душой. Это не из-за Джонса. Вернее, не из-за самого Джонса. В какой-то момент в разговоре всплыла тема потопленных пиратских кораблей, и Дэйви горделиво топнул деревяшкой: «"Черной жемчужины" больше нет, – он выпустил дым через жабры, – Капитан Воробей выплатил мне свой должок!» Джеймс поднял брови и не сразу понял, о каком долге идет речь. Потом в тумане памяти всплыло озабоченное выражение на лице Воробья. Должок? Кажется, он сказал это вслух.  
>– Джек свою душонку отдал: пошел вместе с кораблем на дно. Уж моя тварюшка постаралась!<br>Джонс имел в виду Кракена, и Беккет резко перевел разговор на загадочного гигантского спрута. Они еще долго судили и рядили, оставлять ли чудовище в живых. Джонс мрачнел, Беккет угрожал, Норрингтону было всё равно.  
>Вернее, его глодала одинокая мысль: «<em>В ближайшем порту рвите когти отсюда оба – ты и Лиззи.<em> Он ведь знал, что его ждет. Беспечный идиот, сам нарвался! – он чувствовал, что ногти вонзились в мякоть ладони, но ему не хотелось выдать никаких эмоций, – И Элизабет! Она осталась с ним и наверняка нашла свой конец в щупальцах этого жуткого чудища. И виноват я. Нет, сами виноваты! Я поступил, как надо, _как посчитал нужным._ И мне не стыдно!»  
>Он не мог смотреть в глаза губернатору, с которым столкнулся возле приемной Беккета. Тот кивнул и улыбнулся неуверенно-заискивающе. Не<em> её<em> улыбкой. С некоторых пор Уизерби Суонн оказался под пятой главы Ост-Индской Компании, но Джеймс не мог до конца понять природу этой добровольной кабалы. А потом губернатор вернулся в Англию, и больше они не встречались.  
>И всё-таки он напился. Правда, после того, как выполнил очередной долг и отравил Кракена. Месть вышла жалкой и не стоящей упоминания. Жила в морской пучине зверюга, одна на всем белом свете, её приручили недобрые люди, а другие, <em>добрые<em>, отравили.  
>Все равно никого не вернуть. Он глушил ром, как когда-то на Тортуге, а в голове теснилась боль и неуместные, ненужные воспоминания.<p>

А теперь оказалось, что она жива. Более того, они все живы, и Уилл Тернер, и Джек! Он ждал... чего? Раскаяния? Он уже давно понял, что Элизабет сделала свой выбор, и отнюдь не в пользу Закона и Цивилизации. Чего он ждал от неё? Во всяком случае, не такого неприкрытого гнева. Она осмелилась обвинять его в смерти отца! Какой еще смерти? Он впервые об этом слышал. «А может, ты не хотел слышать, а, Джейми?» – шепнул мерзенький голосок с интонацией Джека Воробья.  
>Сейчас он просто хотел помочь, а она отказалась от его совершенно искреннего гостеприимства. А ведь даже когда она в последний раз сказала своё четкое «увы, но нет», он ни на что не претендовал. Он всегда хотел только уберечь её от лишних неприятностей, от жестокости, от несправедливости. Став пираткой, она сама должна была воплощать собой несправедливость и жестокость. Но нет, она выглядела совсем иначе, по меньшей мере, напоминая какую-нибудь легендарную деву-воительницу в чужестранных доспехах. Заблудившаяся в чужом мире девочка! Судя по усталости и экзотическому окружению, ни Уилл, ни Джек не сопровождали её в пиратских скитаниях. Может, ему все-таки удастся её вытащить? Одинокую, побитую жизнью, но всё такую же независимую мисс Суонн. Попытка ничего не стоит. Джеймс спустился в трюм, попутно отмечая кровянисто-багровый оттенок закатного неба. Только поговорить.<br>– Мисс Суонн! – она не обернулась за решеткой поросшей водорослями камеры, – Элизабет! Лиззи!  
>Он не мог не отметить странную усмешку в уголках её губ. Она все-таки приблизилась.<br>– Не уделите ли мне пару минут, мисс? – и, понизив голос, – Элизабет, нужно срочно обсудить кое-что!  
>Она испытующе рассмотрела его гладко выбритое лицо, новенький парик... Джеймс подумал, неуютно поёжившись, что она ищет на его лице следы преступления против её отца. На самом деле ей было интересно, насколько долго он протянет в её обществе, не выходя из себя от праведного гнева или, наоборот, не соблазняясь её потрепанной всеми ветрами красотой. «Надо дождаться удобного момента, а там посмотрим». Она молча кивнула. Заскрежетала ржавая решетка.<br>Через пару минут в его каюте («не разговаривать же на палубе среди всех этих акульих рож») она уже сидела в кресле у письменного стола и снизу вверх смотрела на его нервно вышагивающую фигуру. Он не суетился – _все-таки он не Джек_, – а медленно шагал вдоль узкого помещения, поворачивал через левое плечо и так же мерно, как стрелка метронома, пересекал комнату в обратном направлении. Он копил слова.  
>– Джеймс, я не виню тебя.<br>Он поперхнулся и посмотрел, наконец, на свою гостью. Или пленницу. На пленницу-гостью.  
>– За то, что присвоил патент и сердце, – продолжила она, – Это было по-пиратски, а ты тогда был одним из нас, и никто винить тебя не посмеет. Но то, что ты стал вершителем закона и не видишь дальше своего носа, это твоя вина. И не только за смерть... папы, – она видимо сделала усилие, чтобы произнести, – Если ты действительно не знал, значит, что-то не так с твоим выбором. Джеймс.<br>– Знаешь, твой выбор тоже не самый...  
>– Я не уверена, что у меня был богатый выбор!<br>– Ты могла всего этого избежать. В самом начале, когда ты могла стать моей женой и...  
>– И поступиться своей совестью. Я не умею перешагивать через своё сердце.<br>«Зато легко шагаешь через чужие», – чуть не сказал он, но промолчал.  
>– Судя по твоему окружению, ты не одинока, но одна. Где твои друзья?<br>– Ждут меня, – в её голосе послышалась нотка неуверенности, но она справилась с собой, – Мы разделились. Так безопаснее.  
>– И ты довольна такой жизнью? – в голосе не раздражение, констатация факта.<br>– Возможно, это не та жизнь, о которой я мечтала, но... – Элизабет скупо улыбнулась, – Это та жизнь, которая мне подходит. И я пойду к команде.  
>Она резко встала и очутилась нос к осу с внезапно развернувшимся Норрингтоном. Теперь они стояли очень близко.<br>– Ты оставил нас всех, Джеймс. Наверное, это было правильно. Я оставила Джека, чтобы остаться с Уиллом, мне тоже казалось, что это правильно. А Уилл оставил меня, и он сто раз прав. Мы принимаем решения, которые кажутся справедливыми, но на самом деле... – её губы опасно качнулись в его сторону. – Мы все эгоисты и чертовы пираты!  
>– А Джек кого оставил? – вдруг спросил Джеймс.<br>– Он не успел, я оказалась быстрее, – она гордо усмехнулась, но мгновенно помрачнела.  
>Чего бы там у них с Джеком ни приключилось, надо было спасать момент. И Джеймс Норрингтон попытался взять инициативу в свои руки, благо девушка стояла настолько близко, что от поцелуя его удерживала только не совсем здоровая совесть и расстояние в четверть ярда. На первое он наступил, второе сократил.<br>_«Привилегия Тернера!» _Джек, несмотря на весь свой цинизм, был иногда по-детски наивен.  
>Не то, чтобы Джеймс не умел целоваться. У него был определенный опыт, особенно после полугодичной стажировки на Тортуге, но одно дело – в пьяном виде целоваться с женщинами, на которых ему плевать с высокой колокольни, а с другой – пытаться вызвать если не вожделение, то хотя бы сочувствие у той, что... Кто она ему? «Любовь всей жизни»? Как банально. Чужая жена и чужая любовница? Это ближе к истине. Вечно дразнящая его инстинкты приманка? Женщина-ловушка, смертоносная и все равно желанная? Ему было все равно, он старался запомнить губами то, что не могли забыть его глаза.<br>Её вкус. Соль – море, слезы, кровь. Запах. Опять-таки море, водоросли, рыба, китайские благовония и сандал. Это новое, в прошлый раз от неё пахло ромом и сахаром, а совсем давно – мылом и кофе... Шершавые губы, обветренные, теплые, опять-таки соленые щеки и опять... Ласкающие движения язычка, розового и шершавого, как у кошки... И шея, длинная и нежная, приобретшая оттенок золота, а не серебра, тонкая кожа и голубая жилка у основания. К чему этот тяжелый китайский шелк, дорогая вышивка? Он уже видел истинную красоту, запомнил и надеялся вспомнить еще раз.  
>Элизабет беглым взглядом пробежала по окну. Солнце опустилось в воду, но его лучи еще ласкали вечернее небо. У неё было немного времени, и она могла распоряжаться им по своему усмотрению. Она посмотрела на своего «рыцаря в сияющих доспехах». Он смотрел не так открыто и ласково, как Уилл, и не так кокетливо-маняще, как Джек. В глазах Джеймса был невысказанный вопрос: «Это всё мне? Это вправду ты?» – и еще нечеловеческая тоска. Судя по всему, блестящая карьера счастья ему не принесла.<br>Пока она оценивала его выражение, Джеймс плохо гнущимися пальцами спустил с её плеч китайскую тунику и рубашку. Ничего больше. Какой изысканный восточный лаконизм!  
>Он знал это тело, он был с ней, хоть и краткое время, но... Не затмевающее сознание вожделение и не зависть пополам с отчаянием двигали им. Ему хотелось подарить ей надежду. Надежду призрачную, но не угасающую до конца.<br>Она изменилась за этот год. Хрупкость превратилась в гибкость. Неловкость девушки из общества, смотрящей, как бы не наступить в лужу и не оцарапать туфельку сменилась мягкой пружинящей походкой кошки, пробующей ветку на прочность. Молочная белизна кожи перестала быть напоминанием об их общей родине – сейчас это тело отливало абрикосом и золотом в свете масляной лампы. Она подняла руки, чтобы снять с него парик, и он отметил, как мгновенно пробежала едва видная волна по животу и предплечьям, напряглись невидимые до этого мускулы, шершавая от работы ладонь погладила его по щеке. Это была незнакомая Элизабет, с почти белыми от долгого пребывания на солнце волосами, с россыпью веснушек на груди и с железной хваткой по-прежнему тонких пальцев. В ней не было нервного нетерпения и стыда, не было высокомерия или желания удовольствий – она была открыта, как ладонь, но эта открытость была кажущейся. В глазах было понимание и даже нежность, но он знал, что как только этот момент в её жизни завершится, она станет опять капитаном Суонн, женщиной, пусть и по случайности ставшей хозяйкой собственной судьбы, женщиной моря, с волей, собранной в кулак. Ей не нужен ни миляга Уилл, ни где-то потерянный Джек. Она одна. Сможет ли он стать нужным ей?  
>Или он ошибается и под этой глазурью скрывается маленькая девочка, которая боялась лягушек и очень любила миндальное печенье в сахарной пудре? (Он лет до шестнадцати замечал у мисс Суонн эти белые сладкие усики.) <em>Он успеет узнать! Завтра, послезавтра, он успеет.<em>  
>Сейчас они оба были во власти течения, теплого и неизбежно влекущего, как Гольфстрим. Пока её руки были подняты, он успел коснуться мягкого пуха под мышками и нежного изгиба под грудью, потом скользнуть руками вниз, на этот самый сладостный для любого мужчины уступ, где талия упруго перетекает в бедра, и задержаться.<br>Элизабет посмотрела ему в глаза долгим немигающим взглядом, неожиданно улыбнулась и сказала: «Ну, здравствуйте, Джеймс Норрингтон». Улыбку он узнал.  
>Её руки плавно скользили по его одежде, петли легко расставались с пуговицами, рубашка немедленно потеряла вес и оказалась на столе вслед за мундиром, все застежки словно испарялись под её пальцами. Ему оставалось только соответствовать и двигаться в её темпе. Поскольку он начал первым, ему даже показалось, что он управляет процессом.<br>Однако по непонятной причине он оказался усаженным в резное дубовое кресло. Её руки потянули вниз все, что прикрывало нижнюю часть его тела, сапоги оказались живущими своей жизнью и испарились. Остались только её глаза. Они смотрели снизу вверх, и он испугался, что она сейчас их опустит и... Собственно, заметит очевидное и ничем не прикрытое доказательство его готовности к дальнейшим действиям.  
>Но она не собиралась его смущать, она видела и красные пятна на щеках и испарину на лбу, поэтому, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, она просто протянула руку и коснулась самой напряженной части его тела. Приласкала, как котенка. Однако от этого движения он шумно втянул воздух и поднял её к себе на колени. Всё. Теперь они были лицом к лицу. Он знал это тело, он помнил запах её пота, теперь оттененный ароматическими маслами, – как будто не было этого унылого и жестокого года. И всё же она была другая, и ему хотелось этого другого, как ничего прежде. Касаясь губами её плеча, розовой мочки уха, ямки у основания шеи, следуя языком линии её ключиц, наконец, прикусив твердеющий под зубами сосок, он пробовал её на вкус, а руки не останавливались в путешествии по спине, по талии, сжимали бедра и упругие полукружия ягодиц. Он чувствовал, как её пальцы то зарывались в волосы, то рисовали неясные узоры вдоль лопаток и рельефного ствола позвоночника. Она прижималась все плотнее, он опустил правую руку вниз и ощутил, как под его ладонью разливается горячее тепло. И дальше, ниже – мягкая шерстка, и – горячее, жаркое и влажное, женское...<br>– Джеймс!  
>От неожиданности он чуть не отдернул руку. Во всяком случай, открыл глаза. Она смотрела сквозь полуопущенные ресницы и как будто недоумевала.<br>– Да?  
>– П-продолжай... – выдохнула она с запинкой и впервые покраснела.<br>«Вот дурень!» – выругал он себя. Надо было исправлять собственную неловкость, и он начал целовать её непослушные губы, чувствуя, как они слегка растягиваются в улыбке. Он успокоился. Всё совершенно превосходно, совершенно замечательно, совершенно _совершенно_... Он приподнял девушку над собой, пролагая путь в глубину её тела, и она немедленно раздвинула бедра, давая возможность, наконец, попасть в рай.  
>Они снова были единым целым, отдавая и получая, соединяясь и распадаясь на части, сливаясь и смешиваясь. Это было невыносимо прекрасно, и он предположил, что вряд ли продержится долго, даже без участия tertia pars. При воспоминании о пальцах Джека, его передернуло, и от этого вздрагивания Элизабет вдруг тесно сжала бедрами его талию и громко вздохнула. Или слегка застонала, – он не мог понять из-за бешеного стука крови в ушах. Однако этот звук сподвиг его на более активные действия: он постарался погружаться как можно глубже и задерживаться как можно дольше. Элизабет тоже начала двигаться, скользя вдоль него всем телом, руки вцепились в его плечи, бедра дрожали, еще несколько толчков – и она задохнулась. Он почувствовал, как в глубине сжимается и пульсирует её лоно, но остановиться никак не мог. Ничем не утоляемое желание и год воздержания сыграли злую шутку. Если поначалу ему казалось, что он не выдержит и минуты, сейчас он понял: еще немного, и он сползет с кресла без сил и просто умрет на месте от унижения.<br>И в этот несчастливый момент осознания своей несостоятельности, произошло нечто совершенно неприличное (он не мог найти другого слова, несмотря на откровенность ситуации). Рука, лежавшая на его плече и периодически опускавшаяся чуть ниже, переместились на талию, а затем – еще ниже и больно ущипнула его за филейную часть. Джеймс взбрыкнул, но ничего поделать не мог. Развязное поведение руки продолжалось, когда настойчивый указательный палец вдруг нашел свой путь совершенно в ложном направлении. Не то, чтобы этот путь не был проторен – как раз год назад Джеймс потерял невинность и не мог вспоминать об этом без чувства гадливости. (Хотя иногда он просыпался среди мокрых простыней, продолжая отмахиваться от нагло скалящегося черноглазого призрака с золотой улыбкой). История повторялась, и ему не верилось, что обнаглевшая от безнаказанности рука принадлежит прекрасной даме в его объятиях. Пальчик был так настойчив, так сладостно ввинчивался и вытворял такие непотребные действия, что через пару минут он сбился с ритма, хватая губами воздух, а воздуха катастрофически не хватало в душной и сырой каюте. «Дже-ек!» – прохрипел мужской голос. Его голос? Вот теперь он точно сгорит со стыда. Любить женщину, чтобы в финале назвать имя мужчины – это просто вне всяких рамок. Он успел вырваться из объятия её тела и выплеснул семя, как скопившееся вожделение и разочарование. Всё! Он сидел, крепко зажмурив глаза и чувствуя неизбежную необходимость их открыть. Всё равно придется посмотреть ей в лицо. По щеке скользнула шершавая ладонь, размазывая какую-то жидкость. «Он жив! И если кто-то виноват перед ним, то это я, а не ты», – прошептала темнота голосом Элизабет. Ему оставалось только молча уткнуться лицом в её макушку. Они просидели, не шевелясь еще минуты три. Наконец, за окном стемнело окончательно.  
>– Пора! – он потянулся в карман лежащего на столе мундира за носовым платком, – У нас немного времени, надо успеть на смене вахты, пока новенький ничего не сообразил. Я отвлеку его, а ты выводи команду.<br>– Ты решил? – она улыбалась в полумраке, не торопясь покидать его колени.  
>– Я выбрал сторону. И поверь, меня убедило <em>не только<em> наше совместное времяпровождение.  
>«Так я тебе и поверила» – усмехнулась про себя пиратка Лиззи, но тактично промолчала. Через пару минут, совершенно одетые, они помедлили в дверях каюты.<br>– Как показал последний опыт, мне всё-таки везет, – сказал Джеймс.  
>– Как показал <em>мой <em>последний опыт, мне везет еще больше.  
>Они оба рассмеялись.<br>– Считаем до трёх и идем.  
>Раз!<br>Два!  
>Три!<p>

* * *

><p>– Адмирал мертв! Адмирал мертв!...<br>Солнце, слепящее солнце... Нет, это корабельный фонарь. Не успел.  
>– Джеймс Норрингтон, ты боишься смерти?<br>Бесполезный выпад. Никому не нужная, запоздалая бравада.  
>– Нет, как я понимаю...<br>«Я все-таки болел за тебя, приятель!» «Джеймс! Джеймс!» «Коммодор. Это ответ».  
>Последние секунды стремительно убегающей жизни.<br>И где-то вдали, на залитом белым горизонте – девочка с любопытными глазами... «Разве это не замечательно – встретить пирата?»  
><em>Люблю.<em>  
>Горизонт прояснился.<p> 


End file.
